The Last Hunt
by DreamRwhoCirculates
Summary: The end of the world seems to be commencing by the hands of the Warden and Agony's Embrace. Lucian steels his heart as the Night Hunter joins him, together running towards what seems to be like their Final Hunt. Full story from the Tumblr Zine I took part in.
1. The Final Hunt

**[The Final Hunt]**

At the far ends of Runeterra, the Shadow Isles glimmered its death brighter than any star out in the galaxy. The Mist has been twisting and turning with greater forces than before, with greater purpose for this event was being manipulated in the hands of a malicious being. The Warden casted out his hand to the swirling vortex of the Mist, innumerable the souls they travelled from his lantern up to his dark ritual, conjoining into the skies that had been made ever so bright and vivid. The power! He thought. Ever since his conception as a wraith, he had been collecting all these souls to inflict sweet torment. With every bit of soul entering his collection he would become stronger. Now at last he had all the power he needed to ascend. To truly be unstoppable, to move to greater lengths, to greater scales. Even if the levitating mask claimed no features, it was still seeming to shape into a malicious grin.

His work had not gone unobserved, as from the shadows revealed itself the demon Evelynn - always with confidence and preverse anticipation she would walk. She swooned, her body shaking up with excitement. So many souls with so much torment to share it made her moan. ''Ohh, you are truly remarkable! The way they scream! Aah!'' The demoness moaned again, with an overdramatic act, she would drop to the ground expressing her ecstasy. ''I haven't felt this way in a very long time.'' She would flick back up to the Warden, with a suggestive finger she traced his chest. ''What's your secret?'' The Chain Warden was too focused on his ritual, his gaze not moving. ''Patience.'' he would answer. ''Patience was all that it took. Now all the darkness within the hearts of many, all the torment and agony we have inflicted - will be my new garb.'' And so it was, that the Mist's vortex of souls was starting to suck the stars out of the sky. Tiny green lights were the souls emerged with the tiny white lights of cosmos, along with the mist they were getting sucked into the Warden. The immersion was getting more and more savage, the succubus stood witness, biting her lip, until - It was done. The demoness approached with a mischievous smile across her lips, staring in wonder at a renewed being that would bear agony beyond imagining.

The undead residents of the Isles went frantic and any living residents went into panic upon noticing what seemed like the hour of doom. Yet there were those who gathered their hearts to fight. Amidst them was the Purifier; Lucian who just like the others, he looked at what seemed like the sky crushing down with the earth. Even if he run towards the chaos, deep in his heart he felt that something greater was happening. No obstacle would get in his way as he phased through them, without stopping his pace. But, there was one person who always stopped him on his heels. A blinding clash of thunder and lightning heralded the storm and the storm heralded the Hunter. Atop an old church's ruins, there she stood, her blood red cape flicking around her. She leapt down, landing next to the Purifier - even if smaller, her presence always looked overshadowing... out of reach. ''You felt this too, Shauna...?'' Lucian gazed over his shoulder. ''The Isles are being torn apart.'' snarled Vayne as she looked at her destination into the chaos. ''Someone has been playing with the Void - as I see it.'' A pause settled. ''This is worse that I thought. This... Vayne, might be our last hunt.'' said Lucian as he too gazed forward with certainty. ''Every hunt has been so. That's why it's fun.'' Lucian could never comprehend how much darker the Night Hunter's view of the world was. Yet he felt awfully content that she was to fight alongside him. Vayne gave no warning as she bolted but Lucian was fast to follow. Jumping and leaping elusively, they would soon find their destination...


	2. Purity and Vengeance

**[Purity and Vengeance]**

When they arrived, they held their gaze to their quarries. Lucian had seen a lot of things, he could expect anything from a creature such as the Warden - yet he could not foresee that this twisted man would meddle with the void. His appearance was different, afflicted by a new darkness, a darkness that took hostage of a billion crying souls and stars from worlds beyond. The wraith's sharp teeth opened as a short twisted laugh creaked through. Even his voice sounded like an echo from the distant abyss. Regardless of his surprise, Lucian posed ready for battle, and Vayne - she was calm - calmer than usual. Her gaze fell somewhere else to the demon that started it all. ''Hello sweetie!'' Evelynn giggled provokingly to which Vayne only replied by growing her smile, growing it to mirror hers from back then, the one that always hid under her shadow.

''It is kind of you to honour us with your presence here, mortals.'' The cosmic Warden spoke as he gazed up at the swirling vortex that he had caused. ''I am now more complete than ever. This power, I will reach more than just your delightful souls. These hands can extend to other planets, other realms. An entire universe of souls. Eternal torment.'' Thresh shivered with pleasure at his very own visions. ''I'll say.'' Lucian glared with determination. ''Say?'' repeated the Warden. ''The only say you can hope to have is at the rearrangement of the universe - before I claim that as my own as well. And the next one. AND the next after.'' he cackled. ''You're in over - whatever's left of your head. There will be no escape for you this time. Your reign shall be ended.'' The Purifier would claim as he stood even firmer - about to spring to action. ''Make your last attempt count, spade.''

In a circle of battle walked around the other two. ''After so long... you decide to reveal yourself.'' said the Night Hunter, as she clicked her wrist-bow for the silver bolts to arm. ''Two lives for a demon. It's not much of an equal exchange, love.'' Evelynn shook her finger suggestively. ''You took way more than that.'' Evelynn had made a motion, her spellwork seeping its way into Vayne. This fight was already over as far as she was concerned until - a laughter. An honest laughter. Vayne threw her head back and laughed. For the first time in ages, Evelynn felt frustration. Her spell had failed. ''My turn.'' Vayne decided as she lept forward, being the one to make the honors of starting the fated fight. For the time being, both purgers were focused in their battles. Lucian used his relentless and ruthless fighting nature in an attempt to push the Warden, while the wraith made use of the black hole that his lantern had transformed into to mitigate any upcoming damage. At the same time, he swung his chains, in an attempt to strike at Lucian. The fight with Vayne and Evelynn on the other hand, was a matter of agility. The demoness could become one with the shadows, attempting to work her spell and attack with spikes erupting from the ground, but Vayne even if strong willed enough to not be conquered by charm spells, she was still careless - still running instantaneous scenarios in her head that would lead to her pulling off hard and flashy stands in an attempt to inflict heavy damage. The slashes and cuts were often. ''Come on, sweetie. Don't fight it. Let me hear you cry... In honor of past memories!'' snickered the demoness as she bit her pink lips. Vayne could only grin, her features claiming craze for every word the shameless demon would spit out.

For as long as the fight took, both Vayne and Lucian would turn more injured and beaten than their enemies. ''Listen baby. I don't hold it against you. But, go join mommy and daddy. I can wait so long for another Rune War when I can have billions by the Warden's side.'' declared the succubus - with a whip of her lashers she threw Vayne into some nearby ruins. Upon contact, the walls collapsed with Vayne vanishing beneath them. Lucian didn't have a good time either, as he knelt down, bleeding from several wounds. He gasped for air and he closed his eyes. His eyes sealed tight. Tighter. Tighter. Senna. A sound was heard, as from the ruins Vayne came out leaping. To her enemy's surprise she launced a bolt that successfully impaled her to a nearby tree. Evelynn's scream was mixed with pleasure and pain, the silver boiled her demon blood. The Night Hunter landed down with a tumble, as she took out her heavy crossbow. The breeze of the Shadow Isles, danced with her blood red cape as she walked towards her. ''What kind of Purifier are you to kneel down?'' she asked Lucian without looking at him. ''Live for yourself. Die for yourself.'' Vayne would then point her heavy crossbow towards Evelynn, ready to continue the fighting. ''Your fear betrays you.''

Lucian rose his weapons and touched their top with his forehead in a manner of prayer. ''I have no fear, Vayne.'' spoke Lucian. ''I will not be defeated so easily!'' He stood ready, back on his feet, completing the standoff of the two legendary purgers. Lucian's gathered heart filled with certainty more than ever, as Vayne's hatred twisted her crazed features. They moved with purpose.


	3. Elysium

**[Elysium]**

Vayne and Lucian were now fighting with greater ferocity, greater determination, with a rivalling carelessness. Vayne's great agility would render her also invisible in the game of shadows against Evelynn. The demon would get to scream more and more in her own twisted masochistic way. The pressure on Thresh started to make him relent. Lucian's fighting pattern changed. It started to be more like... the Hunter's. And while Vayne was exhilarated by the burst of adrenaline, her satisfaction of Lucian's way of fighting boosted her excitement further. ''This is over.'' Lucian cried out as he unleashed a hail of bullets. ''For Runeterra.'' The black hole lantern could not take much longer. ''For me - you son of a bitch.'' The bullets started eating at the Warden's form. ''For Senna.'' With a howling cry the wraith would burn and deteriorate to the ground. ''But my design! Was flo w les s - - -'' and his entire existence melted into the light. The lantern, back to its original form busted open. All the stars from across the cosmos, all the souls that were taken from him, they all ascended back to the night sky, as the Purifier took in the moment - his eyes closed, breathing in deeply a sigh of relief. A sigh of satisfaction. In his closed eyes he saw a vision of a soul. Senna. As beautiful as he always remembered her, her face smiling, she caressed his cheek. Her form too - ascending, joining the others into the heavens.

Meanwhile, Vayne's battle versus the demon was getting more and more hectic, more and more intense. Both inflicting wounds upon each other, both gasping and moaning from pleasure, as Vayne finally laid the demon down. Throwing her knee down on her neck, Vayne took one of her heavy crossbow projectiles and started shoving it down repeatedly on the demon's face. In the heat of the moment, all the hatred in the world that nested in her heart was in every thrust of the projectile. In the heat of the moment, she saw nothing but her face getting dug up further and further with every stab. ''...na.'' An echo from far away. ''Shau na.'' It sounded louder. ''Shauna!'' Lucian's hand grabbed Vayne's, as she snapped out of it. The next moment Vayne looked down, she saw the dirt. A dug up dirt that was. In that moment she allowed herself to calm down. Lucian let go off her hand as he gazed at Vayne wanting to reassure her, but she was glancing elsewhere, to some dark place.

A great damage has been dealt to the Shadow Isles, but the land is far from healing any sooner. The purgers sat at a nearby cemetery - back to back, only a forgotten tombstone was separating them. They stood silent there for the time being, thinking. Lucian looked back up to the sky, the memory of the vision allowed him to smile at last. ''We really did it, didn't we?'' asked Lucian. Vayne remained in silence and did not give an answer as she was steeped in thought. ''You think she escaped? Or that he somehow survived? Whether they did, I welcome them to try again.'' he smiled cockily to which Vayne infused a smirk. There was another moment of silence between them, as Lucian thought about what would happen next. ''I never understood your ways, Vayne. We didn't see eye to eye much, but everything you've done. Words you've said, actions you took... they helped me win a close battle. I'm grateful.'' he confessed, the honesty did not go unnoticed to Vayne. It didn't matter, however. Nothing will ever do... ''Have you ever thought... what it would be like to make a new beginning? To stray from the darkness, put a little light in your heart? Shauna. Would you ever put this all to rest and settle down for a new life?'' asked Lucian again. ''...A life like this is not for me.'' sounded Vayne's voice. ''I get it. But you can fight the darkness so long...'' Vayne was already gone when Lucian turned his head around. He smiled knowingly and sat back down against the tombstone. What a beautiful night.


End file.
